Spyro and Cynder in The Phantom of the Opera
by dragonstorybooks
Summary: Some time after Dawn of the Dragon ends, Cynder gets a position at the Opera Populaire, unbeknownst to her, Malefor lives on as the Phantom of the Opera. When Spyro shows up for a performance one night, things only get more hectic. Will Spyro rescue Cynder from his ghastly Adversary? I do not own Phantom of the Opera or the Spyro franchise. Rated T just in case. Enjoy the Show!
1. Playbill with Cast List

Dragonstorybooks presents:

Spyro and Cynder in _The Phantom of The Opera_

Starring:

Spyro as Raoul, the Vicomte de Chagny

Cynder as Christine Daae

Malefor as Erik, The Phantom of the Opera

Ember as Carlotta

Flame as Piangi

Hex as Madame Giry

Stealth Elf as Meg Giry

Sparx as Joseph Buquet

Hunter as Monsieur Reyer

Zap as Monsieur Andre

Bash as Monsieur Firmin

Remaining Skylanders (Giants and Swap Force included) as the other characters

_Enjoy the Show!_


	2. Prologue

**Prologue: Stage of the Opera Populaire**

(The contents of the opera house is being auctioned off. An AUCTIONEER, PORTERS, BIDDERS, and SPYRO, a bit older now but still bright of eye. The action commences with a blow from the Auctioneer's gavel)

Auctioneer: Sold. Your number, sir? Thank you. Lot 663, then, ladies and gentlemen: a poster for this house's production of "Hannibal" by Chalumeau.

Porter: Showing here.

Auctioneer: Do I have ten francs? (Someone holds up their card) Five then. Five I am bid. Six, seven. Against you, sir, seven. Eight. Eight once. Selling twice. Sold, to Spyro, Vicomte de Chagny. Lot 664: a wooden pistol and three human skulls from the 1831 production of "Robert le Diable" by Meyerbeer. Ten francs for this. (Someone holds up their card) Ten, thank you. Ten francs still. Fifteen, thank you, sir Fifteen I am bid. Going at fifteen. Your number, sir? Lot 665, ladies and gentlemen: a papier-mâché musical box, in the shape of a barrel-organ. Attached, the figure of a monkey in Persian robes playing the cymbals. This item, discovered in the vaults of the theatre, still in working order.

Porter: (holding it up) Showing here. (He sets it in motion) (If you've ever seen Phantom, you know what this looks like)

Auctioneer: My I start at twenty francs? Fifteen, then? Fifteen I am bid. (the bidding continues. Spyro eventually buys the box for thirty francs) Sold, for thirty francs to the Vicomte de Chagny. Thank you, sir. (The box is handed across to Spyro. He studies it, as attention focuses on him for a moment)

Spyro (quietly, half to himself, half to the box): _A collector's piece indeed . . . every detail exactly as she said . . . She often spoke of you, my friend... Your velvet lining, and your figurine of lead...Will you still play, when all the rest of us are dead?_

(Attention returns to the Auctioneer, as he resumes)

Auctioneer: Lot 666, then: a chandelier in pieces. Some of you may recall the strange affair of the Phantom of the Opera: a mystery never fully explained. We are told ladies and gentlemen, that this is the very chandelier which figures in the famous disaster. Our workshops have restored it and fitted up parts of it with wiring for electric lighting, so that we may get a hint of what it may look like when re-assembled. Perhaps we may frighten away the ghost of so many years ago with a little illumination, gentlemen?

(The Auctioneer switches on the chandelier There is an enormous flash, and the OVERTURE begins. During the overture the opera house is restored to its earlier grandeur. The chandelier immense and glittering, rises magically from the stage, finally hovering high above the stalls)


	3. Act I Scene I

ACT 1

Scene 1

REHEARSALS FOR "HANNIBAL" BY CHALUMEAU

(We have reached the great choral scene in which HANNIBAL and his army return to save Carthage from the Roman invasion under Scipio. HANNIBAL is FLAME; ELISSA, Queen of Carthage (his mistress) is EMBER. The two leading SLAVE GIRLS are played by STEALTH ELF and CYNDER. HEX is the ballet mistress. HUNTER, the repetiteur, is in charge. We join the opera towards the end of ELISSA's (EMBERS's) great aria. She is alone, holding a present from the approaching HANNIBAL, a bleeding severed head)

EMBER: (at the climax of an extravagant cade) This trophy from our saviours, from the enslaving force of Rome!

(A STAGE HAND carries a ladder across the stage. OTHERS are seen still constructing parts of the scenery)

GIRLS' CHORUS (Mostly other female Skylanders): With feasting and dancing and song,

tonight in celebration we greet the victorious throng, returned to bring salvation!

MEN'S CHORUS (Mostly the male Giants): The trumpets of Carthage resound ! Hear, Romans, now and tremble! Hark to our step on the ground!

ALL: Hear the drums - Hannibal comes!

(FLAME enters, as HANNIBAL)

FLAME (HANNIBAL): Sad to return to find the land we love threatened once more by Roma's far-reaching grasp.

HUNTER (interrupting him): Signor . . . if you please: "Rome". We say "Rome' not "Roma"

FLAME: Si, si, Rome, not Roma. It's very hard for me. (practicing) Rome . . . Rome . . . (Enter SUNBURN, the retiring manager of the Opera, with BASH and ZAP, to whom he has just sold it)

HUNTER (to FLAME): Once again, then, if you please, Signor: "Sad to return . . ."

SUNBURN (to ZAP and BASH): This way, gentlemen, this way. Rehearsals, as you see, are under way, for a new production of Chalumeau's "Hannibal". (Seeing a hiatus in the rehearsal, LEFEVRE attempts to attract attention.)

SUNBURN: Ladies and gentlemen, some of you may already, perhaps, have met Zap and Bash ...

(The new managers are politely bowing, when REYER interrupts)

HUNTER: I'm sorry, Sunburn, we are rehearsing. If you wouldn't mind waiting a moment?

SUNBURN: My apologies, Hunter. Proceed, proceed...

HUNTER: Thank you, monsieur (turning back to FLAME). "Sad to return..." Signor ...

SUNBURN (sotto voce to ZAP and BASH): Hunter, our chief repetiteur. Rather a tyrant, I'm afraid.

(The rehearsal continues)

FLAME (HANNIBAL): Sad to return to find the land we love threatened once more by Rome's far-reaching grasp. Tomorrow we shall break the chains of Rome. Tonight, rejoice - your army has come home!

(BALLET GIRLS begin their dance. SUNBURN, ZAP and BASH stand center-stage watching the ballet. They are in the way. The ballet continues under the following dialogue.)

SUNBURN (indicating FLAME): Signor Flame, our principal tenor. He does play so opposite Ember, his girlfriend.

HEX: (exasperated by their presence, bangs her cane angrily on the stage) Gentlemen, please! If you would kindly move to one side?

SUNBURN: My apologies, Hex. (leading ZAP and BASH aside) Hex, our ballet mistress. I don't mind confessing, Bash, I shan't be sorry to be rid of the whole blessed business.

BASH: I keep asking you, monsieur, why exactly are you retiring?

SUNBURN (ignoring this, calls his attention to the continuing ballet): We take a particular pride here in the excellence of our ballets.

(STEALTH ELF becomes prominent among the dancers)

ZAP: Who's that girl, Sunburn?

SUNBURN: Her? Stealth Elf, Hex's daughter. Promising dancer, Zap most promising.

(CYNDER becomes prominent. She has absent- mindedly fallen out-of-step)

HEX (spotting her, bangs her cane again): You! Cynder! Concentrate, girl!

STEALTHELF (quietly, to CYNDER): Cynder . . . What's the matter?

BASH (to SUNBURN): Cynder? Curious name.

SUNBURN: Means "Terror of the Skies".

ZAP: Any relation to Spyro's girlfriend?

SUNBURN: The very same. Always has her head in the clouds, I'm afraid.

(The ballet continues to its climax and ends. The CHORUS resumes)

CHORUS: _Bid welcome to Hannibal's guests -_ _the elephants of Carthage! As guides on our conquering quests, Dido sends Hannibal's friends!_

(The ELEPHANT, a life-sized mechanical replica, enters. FLAME is lifted, in triumph, onto its back)

EMBER (ELISSA): Once more to my welcoming arms my love returns in splendour!

FLAME (HANNIBAL): Once more to those sweetest of charms my heart and soul surrender!

CHORUS: The trumpeting elephants sound hear, Romans, now and tremble! Hark to their step on the ground hear the drums! Hannibal comes!

(At the end of the chorus SUNBURN claps his hands for silence. The elephant is led off. Two stage-hands are revealed operating it from within)

SUNBURN: Ladies and gentlemen - Hex, thank you - may I have your attention, please? As you know, for some weeks there have been rumors of my Imminent retirement. I can now tell you that these were all true and it is my pleasure to introduce to you the two gentlemen who now own the Opera Populaire, Bash Firmin and Zap Andre. (Polite applause. Some bowing. EMBER makes her presence felt) Gentlemen, Signora Ember Giudicelli, our leading soprano for five seasons now.

ZAP: Of course, of course. I have experienced all your greatest roles, Signora.

SUNBURN: And Signor Flame Piangi.

BASH: An honour, Signor.

ZAP: If I remember correctly, Elissa has a rather fine aria in Act Three of "Hannibal". I wonder, Signora, if, as a personal favour, you would oblige us with a private rendition? (Somewhat acerbic). Unless, of course, Hunter objects . . .

EMBER: If my manager commands . . . Hunter?

HUNTER: If my diva commands. Will two bars be sufficient introduction?

BASH: Two bars will be quite sufficient

HUNTER (ensuring that EMBER is ready): Signora?

EMBER: Maestro.

(The introduction is played on the piano)

EMBER: _Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye. Remember me once in a while - please promise me you'll try. When you find that, once again, you long to take your heart . . ._

(As EMBER is singing a backdrop crashes to the floor cutting her off from half the cast)

STEALTH ELF/BALLET GIRLS/CHORUS: He's here: the Phantom of the Opera . . . He is with us . . . It's the ghost . . .

FLAME (looking up, furiously): You idiots! (He rushes over to EMBER) Ember! Ember! Are you hurt?

SUNBURN: Signora! Are you all right? Sparx! Where is Sparx?

FLAME: Is no one concerned for our prima donna?

SUNBURN: Get that dragonfly down here! (to ZAP and BASH) Chief of the flies. He's responsible for this.

(The drop is raised high enough to reveal upstage an old stagehand, SPARX BUQUET, holding a length of rope, which looks almost like a noose)

SUNBURN: Sparx! For God's sake, man, what's going on up there?

SPARX: _Please monsieur_ _don't look at me: as God's my witness, I was not at my post. Please monsieur_ _there's no one there: and if there is, wellthen, it must be a ghost . . ._

STEALTH ELF (looking up): He's there; the Phantom of the Opera ...

ZAP: Good heavens! Will you show a little courtesy?

BASH (to STEALTH ELF and the OTHERS): Mademoiselle, please!

ZAP (to EMBER): These things do happen.

EMBER: Si! These things do happen! Well, until you stop these things happening, this thing does not happen! Flame! Andiamo! (FLAME dutifully fetches her furs from the wings)

FLAME: Amateurs.

SUNBURN: I don't think there's much more to assist you, gentlemen. Good luck. If you need me, I shall be in Frankfurt.

(He leaves. The COMPANY looks anxiously at ZAP AND BASH)

ZAP: Ember will be back.

HEX: You think so, messieurs? I have a message, sir, from the Opera Ghost. (The GIRLS twitter and twirl in fear)

BASH: God in Heaven, you're all obsessed!

HEX: He merely welcomes you to his opera house and commands you to continue to leave Box Five empty for his use and reminds you that his salary is due.

BASH: His salary?!

HEX: Sunburn paid him twenty thousand francs a month. Perhaps you can afford more, with the Purple Dragon, Spyro as your patron.(Reaction to this from the BALLET GIRLS. CYNDER takes hold of STEALTH ELF nervously)

ZAP (to HEX): Hex, I had hoped to have made that announcement myself.

HEX (to BASH): Will Spyro be at the performance tonight, monsieur?

BASH: In our box.

ZAP: Hex, who is the understudy for this role?

HUNTER: There is no understudy, monsieur - the production is new.

STEALTH ELF: Cynder could sing it, sir.

BASH: The chorus girl?

STEALTH ELF (to BASH): She's been taking lessons from a great teacher

ZAP: From whom?

CYNDER (uneasily): I don't know, sir . . .

BASH: Oh, not you as well! (Turning to ZAP) Can you believe it? A full house - and we have to cancel!

HEX: Let her sing for you, monsieur. She has been well taught.

HUNTER (after a pause): From the beginning of the aria then, mademoiselle.

CYNDER:_ Think of me think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye. Remember me_ _once in a while - please promise me you'll try._

BASH: Zap, this is doing nothing for my nerves.

ZAP: Don't fret, Bash.

CYNDER: _When you find that, once again, you long to take your heart back and be free - if you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me_ (Transformation to the Gala. CYNDER is revealed in full costume)_ We never said our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea - but if you can still remember stop and think_ _of me . . . Think of all the things we've shared and seen - don't think about the things which might have been . . ._ _Think of me, think of me waking, silent and resigned. Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind. Recall those days look back on all those times, think of the things we'll never do - there will never be a day, when I won't think of you . ._

(Applause, bravos. Prominent among the bravos, those of the young SPYRO in the MANAGERS' box)

SPYRO: _Can it be? Can it be Cynder?_ Bravo! (He raises his opera-glasses) _Long ago, it seems so long ago, how young and innocent we were!_ (Lowering his opera-glasses) _She may not remember me, but I remember her..._

CYNDER: _We never said our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea - but please promise me, that sometimes you will think_ _of me!_


	4. Act I Scene II

Scene 2

AFTER THE GALA

(The curtain closes upstage. BALLET GIRLS, from the wings gush around CYNDER who hands each a flower from her bouquet. HUNTER stiffly gives his approval)

HEX (to CYNDER): Yes, you did well. He will be pleased. (to the DANCERS) And you! You were a disgrace tonight! Such ronds de jambe! Such temps de cuisse! Here we rehearse. Now! (She emphasizes this with her cane. The BALLET GIRLS settle into rehearsal upstage, HEX keeping time with her stick. Variations on this continue throughout the scene)

(CYNDER moves slowly, downstage, away from the DANCERS as her dressing room becomes visible. Unseen by her, STEALTH ELF also moves away and follows her. As CYNDER is about to open the dressing room door, she hears MALEFOR's voice out of nowhere)

MALEFOR'S VOICE: _Bravi, bravi, bravissimi . . ._

(CYNDER is bewildered by the voice. STEALTH ELF, following, has not heard it. CYNDER turns in surprise, and is relieved to see her)

STEALTH ELF: _Where in the world have you been hiding? Really, you were perfect! I only wish I knew your secret! Who is this new tutor?_

CYNDER (abstracted, entering the dressing room): _Father once spoke of an angel . . . I used to dream he'd_ _appear . . . Now as I sing, I can sense him . . . And I know he's here . . ._ (trance-like)_ Here in this room he calls me softly . . . somewhere inside . . . hiding . . . Somehow I know he's always with me . . . he - the unseen genius . . ._

STEALTH ELF (uneasily): _Cynder, you must have been dreaming . . . stories like this can't come true . . ._ _Cynder, you're talking in riddles . . . and it's not like you . . ._

CYNDER (not hearing her, ecstatic): _ Angel of Music! Guide and guardian! Grant to me your glory!_

STEALTH ELF (to herself):_ Who is this angel? This . . ._

BOTH:_ Angel of Music! Hide no longer! Secret and strange angel . . ._

CYNDER (darkly): _He's with me, even now . . ._

STEALTH ELF (bewildered): _Your hands are cold . . ._

CYNDER: _All around me . . ._

STEALTH ELF:_ Your face, Cynder, it's white . . ._

CYNDER:_ It frightens me . . ._

STEALTH ELF: _Don't be frightened . . ._

(THEY look at each other. The moment is broken by the arrival of HEX)

HEX: Stealth Elf. Are you truly a dancer? Then come and practice. (STEALTH ELF leaves and joins the DANCERS) My dear, I was asked to give you this.(She hands CYNDER a note, and exits. CYNDER opens it and reads)

CYNDER: A red scarf . . . the attic . . . Little Lotte . . .


	5. Act I Scene III

Scene 3

CYNDER 'S DRESSING ROOM

(Meanwhile SPYRO, ZAP, BASH, and FLASHWING are seen making their way towards the dressing room, the MANAGERS in high spirits, bearing champagne)

ZAP: A tour de force! No other way to describe it!

BASH: What a relief! Not a single refund!

FLASHWING: Greedy.

ZAP: Bash, I think we've made quite a discovery in Cynder!

BASH (to SPYRO, indicating CYNDER 'S dressing room): Here we are, Spyro!

SPYRO: Gentlemen if you wouldn't mind. This is one visit I should prefer to make unaccompanied. (He takes the champagne from BASH)

ZAP: As you wish, monsieur. (They bow and move off)

BASH: They appear to have met before . . .

(SPYRO knocks at the door and enters)

SPYRO: Cynder, where is your red scarf?

CYNDER: Monsieur?

SPYRO: You can't have lost it. After all the trouble I took. There I was, 17 and soaked to the bone . . .

CYNDER: Because you had run into the sea to fetch my scarf! Oh, Spyro. So it is you!

SPYRO: Cynder.

(They embrace and laugh. She moves away and sits at her dressing table)

SPYRO: "Little Lotte let her mind wander . . ."

CYNDER: You remember that, too . . .

SPYRO (continuing): ". . . Little Lotte thought: Am I fonder of dolls . . ."

BOTH (CYNDER joining in): ". . . or of goblins, of shoes . . ."

CYNDER: ". . . or of riddles. of frocks . . ."

SPYRO: Those picnics in the attic . . . ". . . or of chocolates . . ."

CYNDER: Ignitus playing the violin . . .

SPYRO: As we read to each other dark stories of the North . . .

CYNDER: "No, what I love best, Lotte said, is when I'm asleep in my bed, _and the Angel of Music sings songs in my_ _head!_"

BOTH: _". . . the Angel of Music sings song in my head!"_

CYNDER (turning in her chair to look at him): Ignitus said, "When I'm in heaven, Cynder, I will send the Angel of Music to you". Well, Ignitus is dead, Spyro, and I have been visited by the Angel of Music.

SPYRO: No doubt of it. And now we'll go to supper.

CYNDER: No, Spyro, the Angel of Music is very strict.

SPYRO: I shan't keep you up late!

CYNDER: No, Spyro . . .

SPYRO: You must change. I must get my hat. Two minutes Little Lotte.(He hurries out)

CYNDER (calling after him): Spyro! (Quietly picking up her hand mirror) Things have changed, Spyro.

(Tremulous music. CYNDER hears MALEFOR'S voice, seemingly from behind her dressing room mirror)

MALEFOR'S VOICE: _Insolent boy! This slave of fashion basking in your glory! Ignorant fool! This brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!_

CYNDER (spell-bound): _Angel! I hear you!_ _Speak - I listen . . . stay by my side, guide me! Angel, my soul was weak - forgive me . . . enter at last, Master!_

MALEFOR'S VOICE: _Flattering child, you shall know me, see why in shadow I hide! Look at your face in the mirror - I am there inside!_ (The figure of who appears to be MALEFOR but younger, becomes discernible behind the mirror) (To see what Young Malefor looks like, use Spyro from Dawn of the Dragon as a base, but at Malefor's features but sounds just like Spyro)

CYNDER (ecstatic): _Angel of Music! Guide and guardian! Grant to me your glory! Angel of Music! Hide no longer! Come to me, strange angel..._

MALEFOR'S VOICE: _I am your Angel ..._ _Come to me: Angel of Music ..._

(CYNDER walks towards the glowing, shimmering glass. Meanwhile, SPYRO has returned. He hears the voices and is puzzled. He tries the door It is locked)

SPYRO: Whose is that voice . . .? Who is that in there . . .?!

(Inside the room the mirror opens. Behind it, in an inferno of white light, stands MALEFOR. He reaches forward and takes CYNDER firmly, but not fiercely, by the wrist. His touch is cold, and CYNDER gasps)

MALEFOR: _I am your Angel of Music . . . Come to me: Angel of Music . . ._

(CYNDER disappears through the mirror, which closes behind her the door of the dressing room suddenly unlocks and swings open, and SPYRO enters to find the room empty)

SPYRO: Christine!


	6. Act I Scene IV

Scene 4

THE LABYRINTH UNDERGROUND

(MALEFOR and CYNDER take their strange journey to MALEFOR'S lair. Candles rise from the stage. We see CYNDER and MALEFOR in a boat which moves slowly across the misty waters of the underground lake)

CYNDER:_ In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came . . . that voice which calls to me and speaks my name . . . And do I dream again? For now I find the Phantom of the Opera is there - inside my mind . . ._

MALEFOR: _Sing once again with me our strange duet . . . My power over you grows stronger yet . . . And though you turn from me, to glance behind, the Phantom of the Opera is there - inside your mind . . ._

CYNDER: _Those who have seen your face draw back in fear . . . I am the mask you wear . . ._

MALEFOR: _It's me they hear . . ._

BOTH: _Your/my spirit and your/my voice, in one combined:_ _the Phantom of the Opera is there inside your/my mind . . ._

OFFSTAGE VOICES: _He's there, the Phantom of the Opera . . . Beware the Phantom of the Opera . . ._

MALEFOR: _In_ _all your fantasies, you always knew that man and mystery . . ._

CYNDER: _. . . were both in you . . ._

BOTH:_ And in this labyrinth, where night is blind, the Phantom of the Opera is there/here inside your/my mind . . ._ Sing, my Angel of Music!

CYNDER: _He's there, the Phantom of the Opera . . ._

(She begins to vocalize strangely, her song becoming more and more extravagant.)


	7. Act I Scene V

Scene 5

BEYOND THE LAKE

(Finally they arrive in MALEFOR'S current lair. Downstage the candles in the lake lift up revealing giant candelabrums outlining the space. The boat turns into a bed. There is a huge pipe organ. MALEFOR sits at the organ and takes over the accompaniment)

MALEFOR:_ I have brought you to the seat of sweet music's throne . . . to this kingdom where all must pay homage to music . . . music . . . You have come here, for one purpose, and one alone . . . Since the moment I first heard you sing, I have needed you with me, to serve me, to sing, for my music . . . my music . . ._ _(changing mood from slight frustration to soothing)_ _Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation . . . Darkness stirs and wakes imagination . . . Silently the senses abandon their defenses . . . Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendour . . . Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender . . . Turn your face away from the garish light of day, turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light - and listen to the music of the night . . . Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams! Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before! Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar! And you'll live as you've never lived before . . . Softly, deftly,_ _music shall surround you . . . Feel it, hear it, closing in around you . . . Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind, in this darkness which you know you cannot fight - the darkness of the music of the night . . .Let your mind_ _start a journey through a strange new world! Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before! Let your soul Take you where you long to be! Only then can you belong to me . . . Floating, falling, sweet intoxication! Touch me, trust me savor each sensation! Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write - the power of the music of the night!_

(During all this, MALEFOR has conditioned CYNDER to the coldness of his touch and her fingers are brave enough to stray to his mask and caress it, with no hint of removing it. MALEFOR leads her to a large mirror from which he removes a dust cover and in which we see the image of CYNDER, a perfect wax- face impression, wearing a wedding gown. CYNDER moves slowly towards it when suddenly the image thrusts its hands through the mirror towards her she faints. MALEFOR catches her and carries her to the bed, where he lays her down.)

MALEFOR: _You alone can make my song take flight - help me make the music of the night . . ._


	8. Act I Scene VI

Scene 6

THE NEXT MORNING

(As the light brightens, we see MALEFOR seated at the organ playing with furious concentration. He breaks off occasionally to write the music down. There is a musical box in the shape of a barrel organ beside the bed. Mysteriously, it plays as CYNDER wakes up. The music keeps her in a half-trance)

CYNDER: _I remember there was mist . . . swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake . . . There were candles_ _all around and on the lake there was a boat, and in the boat there was a man . . ._ (She rises and approaches MALEFOR who does not see her As she reaches for his mask, he turns, almost catching her. This happens several times) _Who was that shape in the shadows? Whose is the face in the mask?_

(She finally succeeds in tearing the mask from his face. MALEFOR springs up and rounds on her furiously. She clearly sees his face. The audience does not, as he is standing in profile and in shadow)

MALEFOR: _Damn you! You little prying Pandora! You little demon - is this what you wanted to see? Curse you! You little Iying Delilah! You little viper! Now you cannot ever be free! Damn you . . . Curse you!_ _(a pause) Stranger than you dreamt it - can you even dare to look or bear to think of me: this loathsome gargoyle, who burns in hell, but secretly yearns for heaven, secretly . . . secretly . . . But, Cynder . . . Fear can turn to love - you'll learn to see, to find the man behind the monster: this . . . repulsive carcass, who seems a beast, but secretly dreams of beauty, secretly . . . secretly . . . Oh, Cynder . . ._ (He holds out his hand tor the mask, which she gives to him. He puts it on, turning towards the audience as he sings) _Come we must return - those two fools who run my theatre will be missing you._ (The lair sinks into the floor as MALEFOR and CYNDER leaves)


	9. Act I Scene VII

Scene 7

BACKSTAGE

(SPARX mysteriously appears, a length of fabric serving as a cloak, and a piece of rope as the Punjab lasso. He is showing off to the BALLET GIRLS)

SPARX: _Like purple parchment is his skin . . . a great black hole served as the nose that never grew . . ._ (Demonstrating his method of self-defense against the Punjab lasso, he inserts his hand between his neck and the noose, and then pulls the rope taut. With a mixture of horror and delight, the BALLET GIRLS applaud this demonstration)(explaining to them)_ You must be always on your guard, or he will catch you with his_ _magical lasso!_

(A trap opens up centre stage casting a shadow of MALEFOR as he emerges. The GIRLS, linking hands, run off terrified. MALEFOR, leading CYNDER, fixes his stare on SPARX. Sweeping his cape around CYNDER, he exits with her But before they go HEX has entered, observing. She turns on SPARX)

HEX: _ Those who speak of what they know find, too late, that prudent silence is wise._ _Sparx Buquet, hold your tongue he will burn you with the heat of his eyes . . ._


	10. Act I Scene VIII

Scene 8

THE MANAGERS' OFFICE

(Desk, chairs, papers. BASH is scornfully eyeing a newspaper article)

BASH: _"Mystery after gala night," if says, "Mystery of soprano's flight!" "Mystified baffled journalists say, we are mystified - we suspect foul play!" (He lowers the paper) Bad news on soprano scene - first t'was Ember, now Cynder! Still, at least the seats get sold gossip's worth its weight in gold . . . What a way to run a business! Spare me these unending trials! Half your cast disappears, but the crowd still cheers! Opera! To hell with Gluck and Handel - It's a scandal that'll pack them in the aisles!_

(ZAP bursts in, in a temper)

ZAP: _Damnable! Will they all walk out? This is damnable!_

BASH: _Zap, please don't shout . . . its publicity! And the take is vast! Free publicity!_

ZAP: _But we have no cast!_

BASH (calmly): _But Zap, have you seen the queue?_ (He has been sorting mail on his desk. Finding the two letters from MALEFOR):_ Oh, it seems you've got one too . . . _(He hands the letter to ZAP, who opens it and reads):

ZAP: _"Dear Zap what a charming gala!_ _Cynder enjoyed a great success! We were hardly bereft when dear Ember left - otherwise the chorus was entrancing, but the dancing was a lamentable mess!"_

BASH (reading his): _"Dear Bash,_ _just a brief reminder:_ _my salary has not been paid._ _Send it care of the ghost, by return of post_ _P.T.O.: No-one likes a debtor, so it's better if my_ _orders are obeyed!"_

BOTH: _Who would have the gall to send this? Someone with a Chompy's brain!_

BASH (examining both letters): These are both signed "O.G." . . .

ZAP: _Who the hell is he?_

BOTH (immediately realizing): _Opera ghost!_

BASH (unamused): _It's really not amusing!_

ZAP: _He's abusing our position!_

BASH: _In addition he wants money!_

ZAP: _He's a funny sort of spectre . . ._

BOTH:_ To expect a large retainer! Nothing plainer - he is clearly quite insane!_

(They are interrupted by the arrival of SPYRO, who brandishes another of MALEFOR'S notes)

SPYRO: _Where is she?_

ZAP: _You mean Ember?_

SPYRO: _No, I mean Cynder - where is she?_

BASH: _Well, how should we know?_

SPYRO: _I want an answer - I take it that you sent me this note?_

BASH: _What's all this nonsense?_

ZAP: _Of course not!_

BASH: _Don't look at us!_

SPYRO: _She's not with you, then?_

BASH: _Of course not!_

ZAP: _We're in the dark . . ._

SPYRO: _Monsieur, don't argue - Isn't this the letter you wrote?_

BASH: _And what is it that we're meant to have wrote?_ (Realizing his mistake) _Written!_

(SPYRO hands the note to ZAP, who reads it)

ZAP: "Do not fear for Miss Cynder. The Angel of Music has her under his wing. Make no attempt to see her again." (The MANAGERS look mystified)

SPYRO: If you didn't write it, who did?

(EMBER bursts in with FLAME. She too has a letter, which has cheered her no more than the others)

EMBER: _Where is he?!_

ZAP: _Ah, welcome back!_

EMBER: _Your precious patron -_ _where is he?_

SPYRO: _What is it now?_

EMBER (to SPYRO): _I have your letter - a letter which I rather resent!_

BASH (to SPYRO): _And did you send it?_

SPYRO: _Of course not!_

ZAP: _As if he would!_

EMBER: _You didn't send it?_

SPYRO: _Of course not!_

BASH: _What's going on . . .?_

EMBER (to SPYRO): _You dare to tell me, that this is not the letter you sent?!_

SPYRO: _And what is it that I'm meant to have sent?_ (SPYRO takes the letter and reads it) "Your days at the Opera Populaire are numbered. Cynder will be singing on your behalf tonight. Be prepared for a great misfortune, should you attempt to take her place."

(The MANAGERS are beginning to tire of the intrigue)

ZAP/BASH: _Far too many notes for my taste - and most of them about Cynder! All we've heard since we came_ _is Cynder's name . . ._ (HEX suddenly appears, accompanied by STEALTH ELF)

HEX: _Cynder has returned._

BASH (drily): _I trust her midnight oil is well and truly burned._

ZAP: _Where precisely is she now?_

HEX: _I thought it best that she went home . . ._

STEALTH ELF: _She needed rest_.

SPYRO:_ May I see her?_

HEX: _No, monsieur, she will see no one._

EMBER AND FLAME: _ Will she sing? Will she sing?_

HEX:_ Here, I have a note . . ._

SPYRO/EMBER/ZAP: _Let me see it!_

BASH (snatching it): _Please!_

BASH (Opens the letter and reads. MALEFOR'S voice gradually lakes over): "Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature, detailing how my theatre is to be run. You have not followed my instructions. I shall give you one last chance . . ."

MALEFOR'S VOICE (taking over): _Dearest Cynder has returned to you,_ _and I am anxious her career should progress. In the new production of "Il Muto", you will therefore cast Ember as the Pageboy, and put Miss Cynder_ _in the role of Countess. The role which Miss Cynder plays calls for charm and appeal. The role of the Pageboy is silent - which makes my casting,_ _in a word_ _ideal._ I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in Box Five, which will be kept empty for me. Should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur.

BASH (taking over): "I remain, Gentlemen, Your obedient servant, O.G."

EMBER: _Cynder!_

ANDRE: _Whatever next . . .?_

EMBER AND FLAME: _It's all a plot to help Cynder!_

BASH: This is insane . . .

EMBER: _I know who sent this:_ _(pointing an accusing finger)_ _The Purple Dragon - her lover!_

SPYRO (ironical): _Indeed?_ (to the OTHERS) _Can you believe this?_

ZAP (to EMBER, in protest): _Signora!_

EMBER (half to the MANAGERS, half to herself): _O traditori!_

BASH (to EMBER): _This is a joke!_

ZAP: _This changes nothing!_

EMBER: _O mentitori!_

BASH: _Signora!_

ZAP: _You are our star!_

BASH: _And always will be!_

ZAP: _Signora . . ._

BASH: _The man is mad!_

ZAP: _We don't take orders!_

BASH (announcing it to EVERYONE): Miss Cynder will be playing the Pageboy - the silent role . . .

ZAP/BASH: _And Ember will be playing the lead!_

EMBER (waxing melodramatic): _It's useless trying to appease me! You're only saying this to please me! Signori, e vero?_ _Non, non, non voglio udire ! Lasciatemi morire! O padre mio! Dio!_

HEX: _Who scorn his word, beware to those . . ._

EMBER (to MANAGERS): _You have reviled me!_

HEX: _The angel sees,_ _the angel knows . . ._

SPYRO: _Why did Cynder fly from my arms . . .?_

EMBER: _You have rebuked me!_

ZAP/BASH: _Signora, pardon us . . ._

EMBER: _You have replaced me!_

ZAP/BASH:_ Please, Signora, we beseech you . . ._

HEX: _This hour shall see_ _your darkest fears . . ._

STEALTH ELF/SPYRO: _I must see her . . ._

EMBER: _Abbandonata!_ _Deseredata! O, sventurata!_

HEX: _The angel knows, the angel hears . . ._

SPYRO: _Where did she go . . .?_

EMBER: _Abbandonata!_ _Disgraziata!_

ZAP/BASH: _Signora, sing for us!_ _Don't be a martyr . . ._

SPYRO/HEX/STEALTH ELF: _What new surprises lie in store . . .?_

ZAP/BASH: _Our star . . .!_

EMBER: _Non vo' cantar!_

(ALL look at EMBER, as the MANAGERS approach her lovingly)

ZAP: _Your public needs you!_

BASH: _We need you, too!_

EMBER (unassuaged): _Would you not rather have your precious little ingénue?_

ZAP/BASH: _Signora, no!_ _The world wants you!_

(The MANAGERS adopt their most persuasive attitudes)

ZAP/BASH: _Prima donna_ _first lady of the stage! Your devotees are on their knees to implore you !_

ZAP: _Can you bow out_ _when they're shouting_ _your name?_

BASH: _Think of how they all_ _adore you!_

BOTH: _Prima donna, enchant us once again!_

ZAP: _Think of your muse . . ._

BASH: _And of the queues round the theatre!_

BOTH: _Can you deny us the triumph in store? Sing, prima donna, once more!_ (EMBER registers her acceptance as the MANAGERS continue to cajole and the OTHERS reflect variously on the situation)

SPYRO: _Cynder spoke of an angel . . ._

SPYRO (to herself, in triumph): _Prima donna_ _your song shall live again!_

ZAP/BASH (to EMBER): _Think of your public!_

EMBER: _You took a snub but there's a public who needs you!_

HEX (referring to CYNDER): _She has heard the voice of the angel of music . . ._

ZAP/BASH (to CYNDER): _Those who hear your voice liken you to an angel!_

EMBER:_ Think of their cry of undying support!_

SPYRO: _Is this her angel of music . . .?_

ZAP (to BASH): _We get our opera . . ._

BASH (to ZAP): _She gets her limelight!_

EMBER: _Follow where the limelight_ _leads you!_

STEALTH ELF: _Is this ghost an angel or a madman . . .?_

SPYRO: _Angel or madman . . .?_

ZAP/BASH (aside): _Leading ladies are a trial!_

HEX: _Heaven help you, those who doubt . . ._

EMBER: _You'll sing again,_ _and to unending ovation!_

SPYRO: _Orders! Warnings! Lunatic demands!_

HEX: _This miscasting will invite damnation . . ._

ZAP/BASH: _Tears . . . oaths . . ._ _Lunatic demands are regular occurrences!_

STEALTH ELF: _Bliss or damnation?_ _Which has claimed her . . .?_

EMBER: _Think how you'll shine in that final encore! Sing, prima donna, once more!_

HEX: _Oh fools, to have flouted his warnings!_

SPYRO: _Surely, for her sake . . ._

STEALTH ELF: _Surely he'll strike back . . ._

ZAP/BASH: _Surely there'll be further scenes - worse than this!_

HEX _Think, before these demands are rejected!_

SPYRO: _. . . I must see_ _these demands are rejected!_

STEALTH ELF: _ . . . if his threats and demands are rejected!_

ZAP/BASH: _Who'd believe a diva happy to relieve a chorus girl, who's gone and slept with the patron? Spyro and the soubrette, entwined in love's duet! Although he may demur, he must have been with her!_

STEALTH ELF/SPYRO: _Christine must be protected!_

EMBER: _O, fortunata! Non ancor abbandonata!_

ZAP/BASH:_ You'd never get away with all this in a play, but if it's loudly sung and in a foreign tongue it's just the sort of story audiences adore, in fact a perfect opera!_

SPYRO: _His game is over!_

HEX: _This is a game you cannot hope to win!_

SPYRO: _And in Box Five a new game will begin . . ._

HEX:_ For, if his curse is on this opera . . ._

STEALTH ELF: _But if his curse is on this opera . . ._

ZAP/BASH: _Prima donna the world is at your feet! A nation waits, and how it hates to be cheated!_

EMBER: _The stress that falls upon a famous prima donna! Terrible diseases, coughs and colds and sneezes! Still, the driest throat will reach the highest note, in search of perfect opera!_

STEALTH ELF/HEX: _. . . then I fear the outcome . . ._

SPYRO: _Cynder plays the Pageboy,_ _Ember plays the Countess . . ._

HEX: _. . . should you dare to . ._

STEALTH ELF: _. . . when you once again . . ._

ALL:_ Light up the stage with that age old rapport! Sing, prima donna, once more!_

MALEFOR'S VOICE: So, it is to be war between us! If these demands are not met, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur!

ALL:_ Once more!_


	11. Act I Scene IX

Scene 9

A PERFORMANCE OF 'IL MUTO' BY ALBRIZZI0

(During the overture SPYRO, ZAP and BASH take their respective seats - SPRYO in Box Five, the MANAGERS in a box opposite)

SPYRO: Gentlemen, if you would care to take your seats? I shall be sitting in Box Five.

ZAP: Do you really think that's wise, monsieur?

SPYRO: My dear Andre, there would appear to be no seats available, other than Box Five . . .

(The front cloth rises to reveal an 18th Century salon, a canopied bed centre-stage. The COUNTESS is played by EMBER. SERAFIMO, the page boy, is disguised as her maid and is played by CYNDER. At this point they are hidden behind the drapes of the bed, which are drawn. In the room are TWO EPICENE MEN: one a HAIRDRESSER (GHOST ROASTER) and one a JEWELLER (CHOP CHOP). The JEWELLER is attended by STEALTH ELF. There is also an OLDER WOMAN (NINJINI), the COUNTESS' confidante. All a part from STEALTH ELF are gossiping with relish about he COUNTESS' current liaison with SERAFIMO)

NINJINI: _They say that this youth has set my Lady's heart aflame!_

GHOST ROASTER: _His Lordship sure_ _would die of shock!_

CHOP CHOP: _His Lordship is a laughing-stock!_

NINJINI: _Should he suspect her God protect her!_

ALL THREE: _Shame! Shame! Shame! This faithless lady's bound for Hades! Shame! Shame! Shame!_

(The canopy drapes part and we see the COUNTESS kissing SERAFIMO passionately. As the recitative begins, the lights and music dim on stage, and our attention turns to the MANAGERS in their box)

IN THE BOX

ZAP: Nothing like the old operas!

BASH: Or the old scenery . . .

ZAP: The old singers . . .

BASH: The old audience . . .

ZAP: And every seat sold!

BASH: Hardly a disaster beyond all imagination!

(They chuckle and nod to RAOUL in the opposite box. He acknowledges them)

ON STAGE

EMBER:_ Serafimo - your disguise is perfect._ (A knock at the door) _Who can this be?_

GILL GRUNT: _Gentle wife, admit your loving husband._

ATTENTION BACK ON STAGE

(EMBER admits GILL GRUNT. He is an old fool)

GILL GRUNT: _My love - I am called to England on affairs of State, and must leave you with your new maid. (Aside) Though I'd happily take_ _the maid with me._

EMBER (aside): _The old fool is leaving!_

GILL GRUNT (aside): _I suspect my young bride is untrue to me. I shall not leave, but shall hide over there to observe her!_

GILL GRUNT (to EMBER): _Addio!_

EMBER: _Addio!_

BOTH (to each other): _Addio!_

(He goes, pretending to leave, then hides and watches the action)

COUNTESS (EMBER): _Serafimo - away with this pretence!_ (She rips off SERAFIMO'S skirt to reveal his manly breeches) _You cannot speak, but kiss me in my_ _husband's absence!_ _Poor fool, he makes me laugh! Haha, Haha! etc. Time I tried to get a better better half !_

EMBER AND CHORUS: _Poor fool, he doesn't know! Hoho, Hoho! etc. If he knew the truth, he'd never, ever go!_

(Suddenly from nowhere, we hear the voice of MALEFOR)

MALEFOR'S VOICE: Did I not instruct that Box Five was to be kept empty for me?!

STEALTH ELF (terrified): He's here: the Phantom of the Opera . . .

(General reaction of bewilderment. CYNDER looks fearfully about her)

CYNDER: It's him . . . I know it . . . it's him . . .

EMBER (Finding a scapegoat in CHRISTINE, hisses at her): Your part is silent, little toad!

(But MALEFOR has heard her)

MALEFOR'S VOICE: A toad, Madame? Perhaps it is you who are the toad . . .

(Again general unease. EMBER and TREE REX confer and pick up from the opening of the scene)

EMBER (As the COUNTESS): Serafimo, away with this pretence! You cannot speak, but kiss me in my (croak)!

(Instead of singing she emits a great croak like a toad. A stunned silence. EMBER is as amazed as anyone but regains herself and continues. More perturbing, however, is a new sound: the PHANTOM is laughing - quietly at first, then more and more hysterically)

EMBER (as the COUNTESS): Poor fool, he makes me laugh -Hahahahaha!(Croak, croak, croak,croak, croak, croak, etc.)

(As before. MALEFOR'S laughter rises. The croaking continues as the chandelier's lights blink on and off. The MALEFOR'S laughter, by this time overpowering, now crescendos into a great cry):

MALEFOR'S VOICE: Behold! She is singing to bring down the chandelier!

(EMBER looks tearfully up at the MANAGERS ' box and shakes her head)

EMBER: Non posso piu . . . I cannot . . . I cannot go on . . .

FLAME (rushing on): Ember, ember . . . I'm here . . . is all right . . . Come . . . I'm here . . .

(ZAP and BASH hurry out of the box onto the stage. FLAME ushers the now sobbing EMBER offstage, while the MANAGERS tackle the audience)

BASH: Ladies and gentlemen, the performance will continue in ten minutes' time . . . (He addresses Box Five, keeping one eye on the chandelier as it returns to normal) . . . when the role of the Countess will be sung by Miss Cynder!

ZAP (improvising): In the meantime, ladies and gentlemen, we shall be giving you the ballet from Act Three of tonight's opera. (to TREE REX)Maestro - the ballet - now!

(The MANAGERS leave, the stage is cleared and music starts again. The BALLET GlRLS enter as a sylvan glade flies in. They begin the Dance of the Country Nymphs. Upstage, behind the drop, a series of threatening shadows of MALEFOR. STEALTH ELF is aware of them and dances out of step. When this culminates in one gigantic, oppressive, bat-like shadow, the garroted body of SPARX falls onto the stage, causing the sylvan glade to fly out. Pandemonium ensues.)

CYNDER (calling for help): Spyro! Spyro! (Spyro runs on stage and embraces her)

SPYRO (to Cynder, leading her away): Cynder, come with me . . .

CYNDER: No. . . to the roof. We'll be safe there.

(CYNDER and SPYRO hurry off)

BASH (Attempting to placate the audience as STAGE-HANDS and POLICEMEN crowd onto the stage): Ladies and gentlemen, please remain in your seats. Do not panic. It was an accident . . . simply an accident . . .


	12. Act I Scene X

Scene 10

THE ROOF OF THE OPERA HOUSE

(A statue of 'La Victoire Ailee' - the same as that which tops the proscenium. It is twilight. CYNDER and SPYRO rush on)

SPYRO: _Why have you brought us here?_

CYNDER: Don't take me back there!

SPYRO: _We must return!_

CYNDER: He'll kill me!

SPYRO: Be still now . . .

CYNDER: _His eyes will find us there!_

SPYRO: Cynder, don't say that . . .

CYNDER: _Those eyes that burn!_

SPYRO: Don't even think it . . .

CYNDER: _And if he has to kill a thousand men -_

SPYRO: Forget this waking nightmare . . .

CYNDER: _The Phantom of the Opera will kill . . ._

SPYRO: This phantom is a fable . . . Believe me . . .

CYNDER: _. . . and kill again!_

SPYRO: _There is no Phantom of the Opera . . ._

CYNDER: _My God, who is this man . ._ .

SPYRO: _My God, who is this man . . ._

CYNDER: _. . . who hunts to kill . . .?_

SPYRO: _. . . this mask of death . . .?_

CYNDER: _I can't escape from him . . ._

SPYRO: _Whose is this voice you hear . . ._

CYNDER: _. . .I never will!_

SPYRO: _. . . with every breath . . .?_

BOTH: _And in this labyrinth, where night is blind the Phantom of the Opera is here: inside your/my mind . . . ._

SPYRO: _There is no Phantom of the Opera . . ._

CYNDER: _Spyro, I've been there - to his world of unending night . . . To a world where the daylight dissolves into darkness . . . darkness . . ._ _Spyro, I've seen him! Can I ever forget that sight? Can I ever escape from that face? So distorted,_ _deformed, it_ _was hardly a face,_ _in that darkness . . ._ _darkness . . ._ _(trancelike, then becoming more and more ecstatic) But his voice filled my spirit with a strange, sweet sound . . . In that night there was music in my mind . . . And through music my soul began to soar! And I heard as I'd never heard before . . ._

SPYRO: _What you heard was a dream and nothing more . . ._

CYNDER: _Yet in his eyes_ _all the sadness_ _of the world . . ._ _Those pleading eyes,_ _that both threaten_ _and adore . . ._

SPYRO (comforting): _Cynder . . . Cynder . . ._

MALEFOR (unseen, a ghostly echo of SPYRO's words): _Cynder . . ._

CYNDER: What was that? (A moment, as their eyes meet. The mood changes.)

SPYRO:_ No more talk of darkness, Forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here, nothing can harm you - my words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry -your tears. I'm here, with you, beside you,_ _to guard you_ _and to guide you . . ._

CYNDER: _Say you love me every waking moment, turn my head with talk of summertime . . . Say you need me_ _with you,_ _now and always . . ._ _promise me that all_ _you say is true -_ _that's all I ask_ _of you . . ._

SPYRO: _Let me be your shelter, let me be your light._ _You're safe: No-one will find you your fears are far behind you . . ._

CYNDER: _All I want is freedom, a world with no more night . . . and you always beside me to hold me and to hide me . . ._

SPYRO: _Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime . . . Iet me lead you from your solitude . . . Say you need me with you here, beside you . . . anywhere you go, let me go too - Cynder, that's all I ask of you . . ._

CYNDER:_ Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime . . . say the word and I will follow you . . ._

BOTH:_ Share each day with me, each night, each morning . . ._

CYNDER:_ Say you love me . . ._

SPYRO: _You know I do . . ._

BOTH: _Love me - that's all I ask of you . . . (They kiss) Anywhere you go let me go too . . . Love me - that's all I ask of you . ._

(CYNDER starts from her reverie)

CYNDER: _I must go - they'll wonder where I am . . . wait for me, Spyro!_

SPYRO:_ Cynder, I love you!_

CYNDER: _Order your fine horses! Be with them at the door!_

SPYRO: _And soon you'll be beside me!_

CYNDER: _You'll guard me, and you'll guide me . . ._

(They hurry off. MALEFOR emerges from behind the statue)

MALEFOR: _ I gave you my music . . . made your song take wing . . . and now, how you've repaid me: denied me and betrayed me . . . He was bound to love you when he heard you sing . . ._ (Starts to tear up)_ Cynder ... Cynder ..._

SPYRO/CYNDER (offstage): _Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime . . . say the word and I will follow you . . . Share each day with me, each night, each morning . . ._

MALEFOR:_ You will curse the day you did not do all that the Phantom asked of you . . .!_

(As the roof of the opera house disappears, the opera curtain closes and the PRINCIPALS in 'Il Muto' appear through it for their bows, CYNDER conspicuously dressed in EMBER'S costume. simultaneously, we hear the maniacal laughter of MALEFOR and see him high above the stage, perilously rocking the chandelier. The lights of the chandelier begin flickering and, at a great cry from him, it descends, swinging more and more madly over the orchestra pit)

MALEFOR: Go!

(The chandelier falls to the stage at CYNDER'S feet)

END OF ACT I

**HOLY MACKEREL! Talk about a crazy first act. Sorry I haven't been posting these author's notes sooner, I just figured out how to do it. First off, RIP Sparx. Second, I didn't cast Sparx and Joseph Buquet because I wish he would die, it's just he's the most annoying character in the entire franchise, as is Buquet in Phantom, so it seemed a natural casting decision. If you have any requests for movies, stories or possibly other video games, though that one will be rare, to put the Spyro Universe into, leave a suggestion in the comments, I'll see what I can do. Just note my biggest editing days will be Saturdays and I don't do any editing on Sundays, so bear with me if this takes a long time. At the end of the story I will post the back part of the playbill showing not only my plans, but three random reader suggestions. Now that that's over, enjoy the intermission and Act II will start off soon!**


	13. Act II Scene I

ACT 2

Scene 1

THE STAIRCASE OF THE OPERA HOUSE

(A gauze half conceals the tableau of guests at the opera ball. The guests (whom we cannot yet see clearly) are in fancy dressed as a peacock, a lion, a dragon, Mephistopheles, a highwayman, a clown, knights, ladies, an executioner. ZAP enters. He is dressed as a skeleton in an opera cape. Almost immediately BASH arrives. He is also dressed as a skeleton in an opera cape. The two skeletons see each other and approach nervously)

ZAP: Bash?

BASH: Zap?

(Each raises his mask to the other. They recognize each other.)

BASH: _Dear Zap, what a splendid party!_

ZAP: _The prologue to a bright new year!_

BASH: _Quite a night! I'm impressed!_

ZAP:_ Well, one does one's best . . ._

ZAP/BASH (raising their glasses): _Here's to us!_

BASH: _I must say, all the same, that it's a shame that 'Phantom' fellow isn't here!_

(The gauze lifts fully to reveal the staircase of the opera house. The opera ball begins. Among the GUESTS are four carrying strange percussion instruments: a monkey with cymbals, a toy soldier with a drum, a triangle, bells. Together they play weirdly throughout)

CHORUS: _Masquerade!_ _Paper faces on parade . . ._ _Masquerade!_ _Hide your face, so the world will never find you! Masquerade! Every face a different shade . . . Masquerade! Look around - there's another mask behind you! Flash of mauve . . . Splash of puce . . . Fool and king . . . Ghoul and goose . . . Green and black . . . Queen and priest . . . Trace of rouge . . . Face of beast . . . Faces . . ._ _Take your turn, take a ride on the merry-go-round . . . in an inhuman race . . ._ _Eye of gold . . . Thigh of blue . . . True is false . . . Who is who . . .? Curl of lip . . . Swirl of gown . . . Ace of hearts . . . Face of clown . . . Faces . . . Drink it in, drink it up, till you've drowned in the light . . . in the sound . . ._

SPYRO/CYNDER: _But who can name the face . . .?_

ALL: _Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds . . . Masquerade! Take your fill - let the spectacle astound you! Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads . . . Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you! Masquerade! Seething shadows breathing lies . . . Masquerade! You can fool any friend who ever knew you! Masquerade! Leering satyrs, peering eyes . . . Masquerade! Run and hide - but a face will still pursue you!_

(The ENSEMBLE activity becomes background, as ZAP, BASH, STEALTH ELF, HEX, FLAME and EMBER come to the fore, glasses in hand)

HEX: _What a night!_

STEALTH ELF: _What a crowd!_

ZAP: _Makes you glad!_

BASH: _Makes you proud!_ _All the crème de la creme!_

EMBER: _Watching us watching them!_

STEALTH ELF/HEX: _And all our fears_ _are in the past!_

ZAP: _Six months..._

FLAME: _Of relief!_

EMBER: _Of delight!_

ZAP/BASH: _Of Elysian peace!_

STEALTH ELF/HEX: _And we can breathe at last!_

EMBER: _No more notes!_

FLAME _No more ghost!_

HEX: _Here's a health!_

ZAP:_ Here's a toast: to a prosperous year!_

BASH: _To the new chandelier!_

FLAME/EMBER: _And may its splendour never fade!_

BASH:_ Six months!_

HEX: _What a joy!_

STEALTH ELF: _What a change!_

BASH/ZAP: _What a blessed release!_

ZAP: _And what a masquerade!_

(They clink glasses and move off SPYRO and CYNDER emerge. She is admiring a new acquisition: an engagement ring from SPYRO, which she has attached to a gold chain around her neck.)

CYNDER: _Think of it!_ _A secret engagement! Look - your future bride! Just think of it!_

SPYRO: _But why is it secret?_ _What have we to hide?_

CYNDER: _Please, let's not fight . . ._

SPYRO: _Cynder, you're free!_

CYNDER: _Wait till the time is right . . ._

SPYRO: _When will that be?_ _It's an engagement,_ _not a crime!_ _Cynder,_ _What are you_ _afraid of?_

CYNDER: _Let's not argue . . ._

SPYRO: _Let's not argue . . ._

CYNDER: _Please pretend . . ._

SPYRO:_ I can only hope I'll . . ._

CYNDER: _You will . . ._

BOTH: _. . . understand in time . . ._

(Dance section, in which CYNDER, almost coquettish almost jittery, goes from man to man. But too many of her partners seem to be replicas of MALEFOR, and each spins her with increasing force. Eventually SPYRO rescues her and holds her tightly. He whirls her back into the dance, as the music heads towards its climax.)

ALL: _Masquerade!_ _Paper faces on parade!_ _Masquerade!_ _Hide your face, so the world will_ _never find you! Masquerade!_ _Every face a different shade!_ _Masquerade!_ _Look around -_ _There's another_ _mask behind you! Masquerade!_ _Burning glances turning heads . . ._ _Masquerade!_ _Stop and stare_ _at the sea of smiles_ _around you!_ _Masquerade!_ _Grinning yellows,_ _spinning reds . . ._ _Masquerade!_ _Take your fill -_ _let the spectacle_ _astound you!_

(At the height of the activity a grotesque figure suddenly appears at the top of the staircase. Dressed all in crimson, with a death's head visible inside the hood of his robe, MALEFOR has come to the party. With dreadful wooden steps he descends the stairs and takes the centre of the stage)

MALEFOR: _Why so silent, good messieurs?_ _Did you think that I had left you for good?_ _Have you missed me, good messieurs?_ _I have written you an opera!_ _(He takes from under his robe an enormous bound_ _manuscript)_ _Here I bring the finished score -"Don Juan Triumphant"!_ _(He throws it to ANDRE) I advise you_ _to comply -_ _my instructions_ _should be clear –_ _Remember_ _there are worse things_ _than a shattered chandelier!_ (CYNDER, mesmerized, approaches as MALEFOR beckons her. He reaches out, grasps the chain that holds the secret engagement ring, and rips it from her throat) _Your chains are still mine - you will sing for me!_

(ALL cower in suspense as the music crescendos, until suddenly, his figure evaporates)

**Creepy, eh? Malefor returns and crashes a Masquerade ball, not unsurprising. For reference, since Malefor re-appears here, I should clarify that I was thinking of using Dark Spyro to play the phantom, but I rejected that idea on the notion of the protagonist and the antagonist being one and the same, so I used Malefor, but as he might've appeared at Spyro's age. Now that that's clarified, please leave a few suggestions in the comments and I'll start working on the back of the playbill. Also, if, during the intermission halfway through the story, you would like an autograph from your favorite cast member, just send me the name of the character, and I'll send a reply of the signature, which is just their name printed. Enjoy Act II!**


	14. Act II Scene II

Scene 2

BACKSTAGE

(HEX is hurrying across. SPYRO appears and calls after her)

SPYRO: Hex! Hex! . . .

HEX: Monsieur, don't ask me - I know no more than anyone else.

(She moves off again. He stops her)

SPYRO: That's not true. You've seen something, haven't you ?

HEX (uneasily): I don't know what I've seen . . . Please don't ask me, monsieur . . .

SPYRO (desperately): Hex, for all our sakes . . .

HEX (She has glanced nervously about her and suddenly deciding to trust him, cuts in): Very well. It was years ago. There was a travelling fair in the city. Tumblers, conjurors, human oddities . . .

SPYRO: Go on . . .

HEX (trance-like, as she retraces the past): And there was . . . I shall never forget him: a man . .Iocked in a cage . . .

SPYRO: In a cage . . ?

HEX: A prodigy, monsieur! Scholar, architect, musician .

SPYRO (piecing together the jigsaw): A composer . . .

HEX: And an inventor too, monsieur. They boasted he had once built for the Shah of Persia, a maze of mirrors . . .

SPYRO (mystified and impatient, cuts in): Who was this man . . .?

HEX (with a shudder): A freak of nature . . . more monster than man . . .

SPYRO (a murmur): Deformed . . .?

HEX: From birth, it seemed . . .

SPYRO: My God . . .

HEX: And then . . . he went missing. He escaped.

SPYRO: Go on.

HEX: They never found him it was said he had died . . .

SPYRO (darkly): But he didn't die, did he?

HEX: The world forgot him, but I never can . . . For in this darkness I have seen him again . . .

SPYRO: And so our Phantom's this man . . .

HEX (starts from her daze and turns to go): I have said too much, monsieur. (She moves off into the surrounding blackness)And there have been too many accidents . . .

SPYRO (ironical): Accidents?!

HEX: Too many . . . (And, before he can question her further, she has disappeared)

SPYRO (running after her): Hex!


	15. Act II Scene III

Scene 3

THE MANAGERS ' OFFICE

(MALEFOR'S score lies open on the desk. ANDRE is impatiently flicking through it)

ZAP: _Ludicrous! Have you seen the score?_

BASH (entering): _Simply ludicrous!_

ZAP: _It's the final straw!_

BASH: _This is lunacy! Well, you know my views . . ._

ZAP: Utter lunacy!

BASH: _But we daren't refuse . . ._

ZAP (groans): _Not another_ _chandelier . . ._

BASH: _Look, my friend, what_ _we have here . . ._

(He has two notes from MALEFOR, one of which he hands to ZAP, who opens it and reads):

ZAP: _"Dear Zap,_ _Read my orchestrations:_ _We need another first bassoon. Get a player with tone - and that third trombone has to go! The man could not be deafer, so please preferably one who plays in tune!"_

BASH (reading his letter): _"Dear Bash,_ _vis a vis my opera: some chorus-members must be sacked. If you could, find out which has a sense of pitch - wisely, though, I've managed to assign a rather minor role to those who cannot act! "_

(They are interrupted by the arrival of EMBER and FLAME both furiously brandishing similar notes)

EMBER: _Outrage!_

BASH: What is it now?

EMBER: _This whole affair is_ _an outrage!_

BASH: _Signora, please . . ._

ZAP: _Now what's the matter?_

EMBER: _Have you seen_ _the size of my part?!_

ZAP: _Signora, listen . . ._

FLAME:_ It's an insult!_

BASH: _Not you as well!_

FLAME: _Just look at this - it's an insult!_

BASH: _Please, understand . . ._

ZAP: _Signor! Signora!_

EMBER: _The things I have to do for my art!_

FLAME (Stabbing a finger at the open score): _If you can call this _…_ gibberish "art"!_

(SPYRO and CYNDER enter: EMBER bristles)

EMBER (dryly): _Ah! Here's our little flower!_

BASH: _Ah Miss Cynder_ _quite the lady_ _of the hour!_

ZAP (explaining): _You have_ _secured the largest role in this "Don Juan"._

EMBER (half to herself): _Cynder? Please!_ _She doesn't have_ _the voice!_

BASH (hearing this, to EMBER): Signora, please!

SPYRO (to the MANAGERS): _Then I take it you're agreeing._

EMBER (aside): She's behind this . . .

ZAP:_ It appears we have no choice._

EMBER (unable to contain herself any longer, points accusingly): _She's the one_ _behind this! It's been Cynder all along!_

CYNDER (who has been silent till now, incensed at this): _How dare you!_

EMBER: _You think I'm blind?!_

CYNDER: _You evil woman!_ _How dare you!_

EMBER: _I'm not a fool!_

CYNDER: _This isn't my fault!_ _I don't want any part in this plot!_

BASH: _Please Cynder, surely . . ._

ZAP: _But why not?_

FLAME (baffled, to EMBER): _What does she say?_

BASH (reasonably): _It's your decision -_ (Suddenly rounding on her) _But why not?_

EMBER (to FLAME): _She's backing out!_

ZAP: _You have a duty!_

CYNDER: _I cannot sing it,_ _duty or not!_

SPYRO (comforting): _Cynder . . ._ _Cynder . . ._ _You don't have to . . ._ _they can't make you . . ._

(STEALTH ELF and HEX arrive, the latter bearing another note from MALEFOR)

HEX: _Please, Monsieurs:_ _another note._

(The MANAGERS groan and gesture: "read it". As she reads, ALL react variously, as they are singled out)

HEX: _"Fondest greetings_ _to you all. A few instructions just before rehearsal starts: Ember must be taught to act . . . ,"_

(MALEFOR'S voice gradually takes over from her)

MALEFOR'S VOICE: _ . . . not her normal trick_ _of strutting round the stage._ _Our Don Juan must_ _lose some weight -_ _it's not healthy in a dragon of Flame's age. And my managers must learn that their place is in an office, not the arts._ _As for the lovely Cynder . . ._ _There's no doubt she'll do her best - it's true her voice is_ _good. She knows, though,_ _should she wish to excel_ _she has much still_ _to learn, if pride will_ _let her_ _return to me, her_ _teacher,_ _her teacher . . ._ Your obedient friend . . . (MALEFOR'S voice fades out and HEX takes over)

HEX: ". . . and Angel . . ."

(Attention now focuses on SPYRO whose eyes are suddenly bright with a new thought)

SPYRO: _Wait, we have all been blind - and yet the_ _answer is staring us in the face . . . This could be the chance to ensnare our clever friend . . ._

ZAP: _We're listening . . ._

BASH: _Go on._

SPYRO: _We shall play his_ _game - perform his work - but remember we hold the ace . . . For, if Cynder will sing, he is certain_ _to attend . . ._

ZAP (carried along by the idea): _We make certain_ _the doors are barred . . _.

BASH (likewise): _We make certain our men are there . . ._

SPYRO: _We make certain_ _they're armed . . ._

SPYRO/ZAP/BASH (savouring their victory): _The curtain falls -_ _his reign shall end!_

(ALL have been listening intently. HEX is the first to express a reaction. CYNDER remains silent and withdrawn)

HEX: _Madness!_

ZAP: _I'm not so sure . . ._

BASH: _Not if it works . . ._

HEX: _This is madness!_

ZAP: _The tide will turn!_

HEX: _Monsieur, believe me -_ _there is no way of turning the tide!_

BASH (to HEX): _You stick to ballet!_

SPYRO (rounding on HEX): _Then help us!_

HEX: _Monsieur, I can't . . ._

SPYRO: _Instead of warning us . . ._

SPYRO/ZAP/BASH: _Help us!_

HEX: _I wish I could . . ._

SPYRO/ZAP/BASH: _Don't make excuses!_

SPYRO: _Or could it be that_ _you're on his side?_

HEX (to SPYRO): _Monsieur, believe me,_ _I intend no ill . . . _(to ZAP and BASH) _But messieurs, be careful - we have seen him kill . . ._

ZAP/BASH (to HEX): _We say he'll fall_ _and fall he will!_

EMBER: _She's the one behind this!_ _Cynder!_ _This is all her doing!_

FLAME: _This is the truth!_ _Cynder's behind this!_

SPYRO: _This is his undoing!_

ZAP/BASH (to SPYRO): _If you succeed you free us all - this so called "angel" has to fall!_

SPYRO: _Angel of music,_ _fear my fury -_ _Here is where you fall!_

HEX (to SPYRO): _Hear my warning!_ _Fear his fury!_

EMBER: _What glory can_ _she hope to gain? It's clear to all the girl's insane!_

ZAP (to BASH): _Cynder sings_ _we'll get our man . . ._

FLAME: _She is crazy!_ _She is raving!_

BASH (to ZAP): _If Cynder helps_ _us in this plan . . ._

SPYRO: _Say your prayers,_ _angel of death!_

CYNDER (vainly pleading amidst the tumult): _Please don't . . ._

ZAP (to BASH): _If Cynder won't then no-one can . . ._

HEX (to SPYRO): _Monsieur, I beg you, do not do this . . ._

FLAME/EMBER: _Gran Dio! Che imbroglio!_

ZAP/BASH: _This will seal his fate!_

CYNDER (bursting through the hubbub with a great cry): _If you don't stop, I'll go mad! !_ (to SPYRO, pleading)_Spyro, I'm frightened - don't make me do this . . .Spyro, it scares me - don't put me through this ordeal by fire . . . he'll take me, I know . . . we'll be parted forever . . . he won't let me go . . . What I once used to dream I now dread . . . if he finds me, it won't ever end . . . and he'll always be there, singing songs in my head . . . he'll always be there, singing songs in my head . . ._

(ALL stare at her)

EMBER: She's mad . . .

SPYRO (to CYNDER): _You said yourself he was nothing but a man . . . Yet while he lives, he will haunt us till we're dead . . ._

(CYNDER turns away worriedly)

CYNDER: _Twisted every way, what answer can I give? Am I to risk my life, to win the chance to live? Can I betray the man who once inspired my voice? Do I become his prey? Do I have any choice? He kills without a thought, he murders all that's good . . . I know I can't refuse and yet, I wish I could . . . Oh God - if I agree, what horrors wait for me in this, Malefor's opera . . .?_

SPYRO (to CYNDER, very tenderly, after looking a bit stunned for two seconds): _Cynder, Cynder,_ _don't think that I don't care - but every hope and every prayer rests on you now . . ._

(CYNDER, overcome by her conflicting emotions turns away and hurries out. SPYRO strides forward and addresses an imaginary MALEFOR)

SPYRO: _So, it is to be war between us! But this time, evil one, the disaster will be yours!_

(As lights fade, ATTENDANTS stretch a red, velvet rope across the downstage area. OTHERS bring on gilt chairs. EMBER, FLAME and HEX move downstage to take their places for the next scene)

**We are in for a pickle at the opera house next chapter, as the story comes ever closer towards its end. Before you go, I have a few notes of my own before the next chapter. If a character's line is italicized, they're singing that line. And for all of you Flame Fans out there, I'm not calling him fat in this chapter or at all, I just put him as Piangi because I support the Ember/Flame shipping as well, and if Ember is Carlotta, it makes sense to fans of this production and I. **


	16. Act II Scene IV

Scene 4

A REHEARSAL FOR DON JUAN TRIUMPHANT

(HUNTER supervises the learning of the new piece from the piano. Present are FLAME, CYNDER, EMBER, HEX and CHORUS)

CHORUS: _Hide our sword now wounded knight! Your vainglorious gasconnade brought you to your final fight for your pride, high price you've paid!_

CYNDER: _Silken couch and hay-filled barn_ _both have been his battlefield._

FLAME (wrong): _Those who tangle with Don Juan . . ._

HUNTER (stopping him): No, no, no! Chorus rest, please. Don Juan, Signor Flame - here is the phrase. (He demonstrates it) _"Those who tangle with Don Juan . . ."_ If you please?

FLAME (still wrong): _Those who tangle with Don Juan . . ._

HUNTER: No, no. Nearly - but no. _"Those who tan, tan, tan . . ."_

FLAME (still wrong): _Those who tangle with Don Juan . . ._

EMBER (to the OTHERS): His way is better. At least he makes it sound like music!

HEX (to EMBER): Signora - would you speak that way in the presence of the composer?

EMBER (deaf to the implications of this remark): The composer is not here. And if he were here, I would . . .

HEX (cutting in, ominous): Are you certain of that, Signora . . .?

HUNTER: So, once again - after seven. (He gives the note and counts in) Five, six, seven . . .

FLAME (wrong again): _Those who tangle with Don Juan . . ._

(Gradually EVERYONE starts either to talk or to practice the phrase simultaneously)

EMBER: Ah, piu non posso! What does it matter what notes we sing?

HEX: Have patience, Signora.

EMBER: No-one will know if it is right or wrong. No-one will care if it is right or wrong!

EMBER (mocking): _Those who tangle with Don Juan!_

FLAME (trying again): _Those who tan . . . tan . . . _(to CYNDER) Is that right?

CYNDER (to FLAME): Not quite, Signor: Those who tan . . . tan . . .

HUNTER (attempting to restore order): Ladies . . . Signor Flame . . . if you please . . .

(HUNTER thumps the piano keys, then leaves the piano, and attempts to attract attention using signals. All the height of the mayhem, the piano suddenly begins to demonstrate the music unaided. It plays with great force and rhythm. ALL fall silent and freeze then suddenly start to sing the piece accurately. As they continue to sing, CYNDER moves away from the group.)

ALL EXCEPT CYNDER: _Poor young maiden! For the thrill_ _on your tongue of stolen sweets you will have to pay the bill - tangled in the winding sheets!_ (As the ENSEMBLE becomes background, CYNDER, transfixed, sings independently):

CYNDER: _In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came . . . that voice which calls to me and speaks my name . . ._ (The scene begins to change to that of a graveyard. Trance-like, CYNDER moves slowly upstage. We hear the distant sound of bells)_ Little Lotte thought of everything and nothing . . . Her Father promised her that he would send her the Angel of Music . . . Her father promised her . . . Her father promised her . . ._

**Okay! By far, this is one of the creepiest chapters to date! And if you are wondering, the Opera Populaire does not own a player piano! This is absolutely creepy! Now for another casting note. If you're wondering why Ember is Carlotta, there's a few reasons. One, I don't like Ember, and I don't like Carlotta. Two, Both Ember and Carlotta compete for the affection of the love interest of the main female role, Raoul in the real text and Spyro here. Now you know why. Next up, Cynder's last solo that lasts the whole song. **


	17. Act II Scene V

Scene 5

A GRAVEYARD

(A mausoleum with hanging moss. In the centre a pyramid of skulls in front of a cross.)

CYNDER: _You were once my one companion . . . you were all that mattered . . . You were once a friend and father - then my world was shattered . . . Wishing you were somehow here again . . . wishing you were somehow near . . . Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed, somehow you would be here . . . Wishing I could hear your voice again . . . knowing that I never would . . . Dreaming of you won't help me to do all that you dreamed I could . . . Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental, seem, for you, the wrong companions - you were warm and gentle . . .Too many years fighting back tears . . . Why can't the past just die . . .? Wishing you were somehow here again . . . knowing we must say goodbye . . . Try to forgive . . . teach me to live . . . give me the strength to try . . . No more memories, no more silent tears . . . No more gazing across the wasted years . . . Help me say goodbye. . . Help me say goodbye._

(MALEFOR emerges from behind the cross)

MALEFOR (very soft and enticing): _Wandering child . . . so lost . . . so helpless . . . yearning for my guidance . . ._

(Bewildered, CYNDER looks up, and murmurs breathlessly):

CYNDER: _Angel . . . or father . . . friend . . . or Phantom . . . ? Who is it there,_ _staring . . . ?_

PHANTOM (more and more hypnotic): _Have you forgotten your Angel . . .?_

CYNDER: _Angel . . . oh, speak . . . What endless longings echo in this whisper . . .!_

(SPYRO appears in the shadows and watches for a moment transfixed)

MALEFOR (now drawing CHRISTINE towards him): _Too long you've wandered in winter . . ._

SPYRO (to himself a murmur): _Once again she is his . . ._

MALEFOR: _Far from my far-reaching gaze . . ._

SPYRO: _Once again she returns . . ._

CYNDER (increasingly mesmerized):_ Wildly my mind beats against you . . ._

MALEFOR: _You resist . . ._

MALEFOR/CYNDER (Malefor says "your"): _Yet your/the soul_ _obeys . . ._

SPYRO: _ . . . to the arms of her angel . . . angel or demon . . . still he calls her . . . luring her back, from the grave . . . angel or dark seducer . . .?_ _Who are you, strange angel . . .?_

MALEFOR: _ Angel of Music! You denied me, turning from true beauty . . . Angel of Music! Do not shun me . . . Come to your strange Angel . . ._

CYNDER:_ Angel of Music! I denied you, turning from true beauty . . . Angel of Music! My protector . . . Come to me, strange Angel . . ._

(CYNDER moves towards the figure of the MALEFOR)

MALEFOR (beckoning her):_ I am your Angel of Music . . ._ _Come to me: Angel of Music . . ._

SPYRO (suddenly calling out): _Angel of darkness! Cease this torment!_

(Inexorably the MALEFOR continues to beckon CYNDER)

MALEFOR: _I am your Angel of Music . . . Come to me: Angel of Music . . ._

SPYRO (in desperation): Cynder! Cynder listen to me! Whatever you may believe, this man . . . this thing . . . is not your father! (to MALEFOR) Let her go! For God's sake, let her go! Cynder !

(Coming out of her trance CYNDER turns)

CYNDER: Spyro!

(She turns to SPYRO who embraces her protectively. MALEFOR freezes for a moment and then suddenly seizes a pike upon which is impaled a skull. At a movement from him a flash of fire streaks from the gaping mouth of the skull and lands at SPYRO's feet)

MALEFOR: Bravo, monsieur! Such spirited words!

(Another fireball)

SPYRO: More tricks, monsieur?

MALEFOR: Let's see, monsieur how far you dare go!

(Another fireball)

SPYRO: More deception? More violence?

CYNDER (to SPYRO): Spyro, no . . . (SPYRO has begun to walk slowly and resolutely towards MALEFOR the fireballs always landing just ahead of him)

MALEFOR: That's right, that's right, monsieur keep walking this way!

(Two more fireballs)

SPYRO: You can't win her love by making her your prisoner!

CYNDER: Spyro, don't . . .

SPYRO (to CYNDER): Stay back!

MALEFOR: I'm here, I'm here, monsieur: the angel of death!(Another fireball) Come on, come on, monsieur Don't stop, don't stop!

(Three more fireballs. SPYRO is almost at MALEFOR's feet. A confrontation is imminent when CYNDER suddenly rushes across to SPYRO)

CYNDER: Spyro! Come back . . .

(She pulls him away)

MALEFOR: Don't go!(As they are exiting, MALEFOR declaims in fury): So be it! Now let it be war upon you both! (At a gesture from MALEFOR, there is a flash of lightning and the stage erupts into flame)

**Talk about creepy! First, why is there a pike in a cemetery to begin with!? Before I forget, If singing lines are also underlined, all the characters are singing their lines in seemingly perfect unison. And now for my fanfiction challenge, In this story, I mention Cynder's father quite a bit, yet nobody knows who I've selected to portray him yet. If you leave a guess as to the character I will use in your next review and your guess is correct, I will put one of your Original Characters in my next fanfiction! Good Luck!**


	18. Act II Scene VI

Scene 6

BEFORE THE PREMIERE

THE OPERA HOUSE ON THE NIGHT OF THE PREMIERE OF "DON JUAN TRIUMPHANT''

(The orchestra is tuning. A whistle sounds WASH BUCKLER is reviewing FIRE KRAKEN and BLAST ZONE in tin helmets. A worklight on a stand illuminates them. Also present are SPYRO, ZAP and BASH, supervising the proceedings, and TRIGGER HAPPY, at present hidden in the pit)

WASH BUCKLER: You understand your instructions?

SWAP FORCE (severally): Sir!

WASH BUCKLER: When you hear the whistle, take up your positions. I shall then instruct you to secure the doors. It is essential that all doors are properly secured.

BASH: Are we doing the right thing, Zap?

ZAP: Have you got a better idea?

WASH BUCKLER: Monsieur Spyro, am I to give the order?

SPYRO: Give the order.

(WASH BUCKLER blows his whistle. THE SWAP FORCE fans out, leaving SPYRO, WASH BUCKLER and the MANAGERS on stage)

SPYRO (to TRIGGER HAPPY): You in the pit - do you have a clear view of this box?

TRIGGER HAPPY (appearing from the pit): Yes, sir.

SPYRO: Remember, when the time comes, shoot. Only if you have to - but shoot. To kill.

TRIGGER HAPPY: How will I know, sir?

SPYRO: You'll know.

BASH: Spyro, are you confident that this will work? Will Cynder sing?

SPYRO: Don't worry, Bash. Zap?

ZAP: We're in your hands, sir.

WASH BUCKLER: My men are now in position, sir.

SPYRO: Go ahead, then.

(Sounding his whistle again, WASH BUCKLER shouts into the auditorium):

WASH BUCKLER: Are the doors secure?

(Exit doors are slammed all over the building, THE SWAP FORCE answering one by one: "Secure." The orchestra falls silent. Very quietly from nowhere, we hear the VOICE of MALEFOR)

MALEFOR'S VOICE: _I'm here: The Phantom of the Opera . . ._

(ALL look around apprehensively. SWAP FORCE MEMBERS start to run in the direction of the VOICE)

MALEFOR'S VOICE (from somewhere else): _I'm here: The Phantom of the Opera . . ._

(Again, they follow the VOICE. This happens several times, MALEFOR'S VOICE darting more and more bewilderingly from place to place. Finally it is heard from Box Five, and in the confusion TRIGGER HAPPY fires a shot. SPYRO rounds on TRIGGER HAPPY furiously)

SPYRO; Idiot! You'll kill someone. I said: only when the times comes!

TRIGGER HAPPY: But, Spyro. . .

(MALEFOR'S VOICE cuts in, filling the building. All look up)

MALEFOR'S VOICE: No "buts"! For once, the purple fool is right . . ._Seal my fate tonight - I hate to have to cut the fun short but the joke's wearing thin . . . Let the audience in . . . Let my opera begin!_


	19. Act II Scene VII

Scene 7

"DON JUAN TRIUMPHANT"

(The set of the final scene of "Don Juan TRIUMPHANT" A huge hall with an arch. Behind the arch, which has curtains, is a bed. A fine table, laid for two. EYE BRAWL, DON JUAN'S servant, is directing the STAFF as they make the room ready. They are a crowd of sixteenth century ruffians and hoydens, proud of their master's reputation as a libertine)

CHORUS: _Here the sire may serve the dam,_ _here the master takes his meat! Here the sacrificial lamb utters one despairing bleat!_

EMBER AND CHORUS: _Poor young maiden! For the thrill_ _on your tongue of stolen sweets_ _you will have to pay the bill - tangled in the winding sheets! Serve the meal and serve the maid! Serve the master so that, when tables, plans and maids are laid, Don Juan triumphs once again!_

(FLAME, as Don Juan, emerges from behind the arch. STEALTH ELF, a gypsy dancer pirouettes coquettishly for him. He throws her a purse. She catches it and leaves)

DON JUAN (FLAME): _Eye Brawl, faithful friend,_ _once again recite the plan._

EYE BRAWL: _Your young guest believes I'm you -_ _I, the master, you, the man._

DON JUAN (FLAME): _When you met you wore my cloak,_ _with my scarf you hid your face._ _She believes she dines with me, in her master's borrowed place! Furtively, we'll scoff and quaff, stealing what, in truth, is mine. When it's late and modesty starts to mellow, with the wine . . ._

EYE BRAWL:_ You come home! I use your voice - slam the door like crack of doom!_

DON JUAN (FLAME): _I shall say: "come - hide with me!_ _Where, oh, where? Of course - my room!"_

EYE BRAWL: _Poor thing hasn't got a chance!_

DON JUAN (FLAME): _Here's my hat, my cloak and sword. Conquest is assured, if I do not forget myself and laugh . . ._

(FLAME puts on EYE BRAWL's cloak and goes into the curtained alcove where the bed awaits. Although we do not yet know it, the Punjab Lasso has done its work, and SIGNOR FLAME is no more. When next we see DON JUAN, it will be MALEFOR. Meanwhile, we hear AMINTA (CYNDER) singing happily in the distance)

AMINTA (CYNDER - offstage, entering):_ ". . . no thoughts within her head, but thoughts of joy! No dreams within her heart but dreams of love!"_

EYE BRAWL (onstage, notices MALEFOR, who he thinks in FLAME): _Master?_

DON JUAN (MALEFOR - behind the curtain): _Eye Brawl - go away!_ _For the trap is set and waits for its prey . . ._ (EYE BRAWL leaves. CYNDER (AMINTA) enters. She takes off her cloak and sits down, Looks about her, No-one. She starts on an apple. MALEFOR, disguised as DON JUAN pretending to be EYE BRAWL, emerges. He now wears EYE BRAWL's robe, the cowl of which hides his face. His first words startle her)

DON JUAN (MALEFOR):_You have come here_ _in pursuit of your deepest urge, in pursuit of that wish, which till now has been silent, silent . . . I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge - in your mind you've already succumbed to me dropped all defenses completely succumbed to me - now you are here with me: no second thoughts, you've decided, decided . . . Past the point of no return - no backward glances: the games we've played till now are at an end . . . Past all thought of "if" or "when" - no use resisting: abandon thought, and let the dream descend . . . What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us . . .? Past the point of no return, the final threshold - what warm, unspoken secrets will we learn? Beyond the point of no return . . ._

AMINTA (CYNDER): _You have brought me to that moment where words run dry, to that moment where speech disappears into silence, silence . . . I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why . . . In my mind, I've already imagined our bodies entwining defenseless and silent - and now I am here with you: no second thoughts, I've decided, decided . . . Past the point of no return - no going back now: our passion-play has now, at last, begun . . . Past all thought of right or wrong - one final question: how long should we two wait, before we're one . . .?_ _When will the blood begin to race the sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames, at last, consume us . . .?_

BOTH: _Past the point_ _of no return the final threshold - the bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn . . . We've passed the point of no return . . ._

(By now the audience and the POLICE have realized that FLAME is dead behind the curtain, and it is MALEFOR who sings in his place. CYNDER knows it too. As final confirmation, MALEFOR sings):

MALEFOR: _Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime . . . Lead me, save me from my solitude . . ._ (He takes from his finger a ring and holds it out to her. Slowly she takes it and puts it on her finger.) _Say you want me with you, here beside you . . . Anywhere you go let me go too! Cynder that's all I ask of!_

(We never reach the word 'you', for CYNDER quite calmly reveals MALEFOR'S face to the audience. As the SWAP FORCE closes in on the horrifying skull, MALEFOR sweeps his cloak around her and vanishes. STEALTH ELF pulls the curtain upstage, revealing FLAME'S body garroted, propped against the bed, his head gruesomely tilted to one side. She screams.)

TRANSFORMATION TO: REVERSE VIEW OF THE STAGE

(SWAP FORCE MEMBERS, STAGEHANDS, etc. rush onto the stage in confusion. Also: ZAP, BASH, SPYRO, HEX, EMBER and STEALTH ELF)

EMBER: What is it? What has happened? Flame!

ZAP: Oh, my God . . . my God . . .

FIRMIN: We're ruined, Zap - ruined!

HEX (to SPYRO): Monsieur Spyro! Come with me!

EMBER (rushing over to FLAME's body): Oh, my darling, my darling . . . who has done this...? (Hysterical, attacking ZAP) You! Why did you let this happen?(She breaks down, as FLAME's body is carried off on a stretcher)

HEX: Spyro, I know where they are!

SPYRO: But can I trust you?

HEX: You must. But remember: your hand at the level of your eyes!

SPYRO: But why . . .?

HEX: Why? The Punjab lasso, monsieur. First Sparx and Now Flame!

STEALTH ELF (holding up her hand): Like this, monsieur. I'll come with you.

HEX: No, Stealth Elf! No, you stay here! (To SPYRO) Come with me, monsieur, hurry or we shall be too late!

**O! M! G! That has to be about the craziest chapter yet! Anyways, RIP Flame, It's not that I wanted you to die, but your character does anyways. The story is nearing its end, only three chapters left! And for you Flame Fans and you Sparx Fans again, don't worry, they'll have much better roles in some of my later works**


	20. Act II Scene VIII

Scene 8

THE LABYRINTH UNDERGROUND

(Meanwhile, down below, we see MALEFOR and CYNDER in the boat, crossing the underground lake)

MALEFOR (furiously propelling the boat onwards): _Down once more to the dungeon of my black despair! Down we plunge to the prison of my mind! Down that path into darkness deep as hell!_ (He rounds on her, bitterly)_ Why, you ask, was I bound and chained in this cold and dismal place? Not for any mortal sin, but the wickedness of my abhorrent face!_

(He hears the offstage voices of the pursuing MOB)

MOB (offstage): _Track down this murderer! He must be found!_

MALEFOR (moving off again): _Hounded out by everyone! Met with hatred everywhere! No kind word from anyone! No compassion anywhere! Cynder, Cynder . . . Why, why . . .?_

(SPYRO and HEX appear above. They make their way down, meeting a pack of rats. HEX screams and lowers her guard. The rats and HOT HEAD pass them. HEX raises her hand again)

HEX: _Your hand at the level of your eyes!_

SPYRO: _. . . at the level of your eyes . . ._

MOB (offstage): _Your hand at the level of your eyes!_

HEX: He lives across the lake, monsieur. This is as far as I dare go.

SPYRO: Hex, thank you.

(She turns to go back up the slope. SPYRO looks at the water. He removes his coat and plunges in. The MOB appears at the top of the slope. They come down to the lake edge, their torches flickering.)

MOB: _Track down this murderer - He must be found! Hunt out this animal, who runs to ground! Too long he's preyed on us - but now we know: the Phantom of the Opera is there deep down below . . . He's here: the Phantom of the Opera . . ._

(They turn back up the slope. Perhaps there is another way in. The gate to the lair descends, as the rest of the lair appears.)

**Talk about dramatic! Anyways, next chapter is the finale and the last chapter will be a list of some later fanfictions. Hold on to your seats folks, because the story only gets crazier from here out!**


	21. Act II Scene IX

Scene 9

BEYOND THE LAKE

(The dummy of CYNDER sits crumpled on a large throne. MALEFOR drags CYNDER roughly out of the boat. She frees herself and backs away as he stares blackly out front. Braving her terror, she addresses him fiercely).

CYNDER: _Have you gorged yourself at last, in your lust for blood?_ _(no reply) Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh?_

MALEFOR (Coldly): _That fate, which_ _condemns me_ _to wallow in blood_ _has also_ _denied me_ _the joys of the flesh . . . this face - the infection which poisons our love . . ._ (He takes the bridal veil front the dummy, and moves slowly towards her) _This face, which earned a mother's fear and loathing . . . A mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing . . ._ (He places the veil on her head)_ Pity comes too late - turn around and face your fate: an eternity of this before your eyes!_

(They are almost touching. She looks calmly and coldly into his face)

CYNDER: _This haunted face holds no horror for me now . . . It's in your soul that the true distortion lies . . ._

(MALEFOR suddenly senses SPYRO'S presence. Behind the portcullis, SPYRO climbs out of the water)

MALEFOR:_ Wait! I think, my dear, we have a guest!_ (to SPYRO) _Sir, this is indeed an unparalleled delight! I had rather hoped that you would come. And now my wish comes true - you have truly made my night!_

SPYRO (pleading, grasping the bars of the gate):_ Free her! Do what you like only free her! Have you no pity?_

MALEFOR (to CYNDER, dryly): _Your lover makes a passionate plea!_

CYNDER: _Please, Spyro, it's useless . . ._

SPYRO:_ I love her! Does that mean nothing? I love her! Show some compassion!_

MALEFOR (snarls furiously at SPYRO): _The world showed no compassion to me!_

SPYRO: _Cynder . . . Cynder . . . _(to MALEFOR) _Let me see her . . ._

MALEFOR (drily): _Be my guest, sir. _ (He gestures, and the fence rises. SPYRO enters)_ Monsieur, I bid you welcome! Did you think that I would harm her? Why should I make her pay for the sins which are yours?_ (So saying, he takes the Punjab lasso and, before SPYRO has a chance to move, catches him by the neck. The end of the rope, of which MALEFOR has let go, remains magically suspended in mid-air) (taunting) _Order your fine horses now! Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes! Nothing can save you now - except perhaps Cynder . . ._ (He turns to her) _Start a new life with me -_ _Buy his freedom with your love!_ _Refuse me, and you send your lover to his death! This is the choice - This is the point of no return!_

CYNDER (to MALEFOR): _The tears I might have shed for your dark fate grow cold, and turn to tears of hate . . ._

SPYRO (despairing): _Cynder, forgive me please forgive me . . . I did it all for you, and all for nothing . . ._

CYNDER (looking at MALEFOR but to herself): _Farewell my fallen idol and false friend . . . One by one I've watched_ _illusions shattered . . ._

MALEFOR: _Past all hope_ _of cries for help:_ _no point in fighting -_

SPYRO: _Either way you choose, he has to win . . ._

MALEFOR: _For either way you choose, you cannot win!_ _So, do you end your days with me, or do you send him to his grave?_

SPYRO (to MALEFOR): _Why make her lie to you, to save me?_

CYNDER: _Angel of Music . . ._

MALEFOR: _Past the point_ _of no return –_

SPYRO:_ For pity's sake, Cynder, say no!_

CYNDER: _ . . . why this torment?_

MALEFOR:_ . . . the final threshold . . ._

SPYRO: _Don't throw your life_ _away for my sake . .__ ._

CYNDER: _When will you see__reason . . .?_

MALEFOR: _His life is now the prize_ _which you must earn!_

SPYRO:_ I fought so hard to free you . . ._

CYNDER: _Angel of Music . . ._

MALEFOR: _You've passed the point of no return . . ._

CYNDER: _. . . you deceived me -I gave my mind_ _blindly . . ._

MALEFOR (to CYNDER): _You try my patience - make your choice!_

(She reflects for a moment, then with resolution moves slowly towards MALEFOR)

CYNDER (quietly at first, then with growing emotion): _Pitiful creature_ _of darkness . . ._ _What kind of life_ _have you known . . .?_ _God give me courage to show you, you are not alone . . ._ (Now calmly facing him, she kisses him long and full on the lips. The embrace lasts a long time. SPYRO watches in horror and wonder. MALEFOR lakes a lighted candle and holds it above SPYRO's head. A tense moment. But the suspended rope suddenly falls harmlessly - MALEFOR has burned the thread by which the noose was held. Resigned, he addresses SPYRO, as we hear the offstage voices of the approaching MOB)

MOB Some: _Track down this_ _murderer -_ _he must be found!_ _Hunt out this_ _animal, who runs to ground! Too long he's preyed on us - but now we know: the Phantom of the Opera is there deep down below . . _

Others: _Who is this monster, this murdering beast? Revenge for Piangi! Revenge for Buquet! This creature must never go free . . ._

MALEFOR: _Take her - forget me - forget all of this . . . Leave me alone - forget all you've seen . . . Go now - don't let them find you! Take the boat - leave me here - go now, don't wait . . . Just take her and go - before it's too late . . . Go . . . Go now! Go now and leave me!_ (SPYRO and CYNDER move off towards the boat. MALEFOR looks mockingly at his mask. The musical box starts up magically, and he listens to it)_ Masquerade . . . Paper faces on parade . . . Masquerade . . . Hide your face so the world will never find you . . ._

(CYNDER re-enters and walks slowly towards him. She takes off her ring and gives it to MALEFOR)

MALEFOR: _Cynder, I love you . . ._

(She hurries off MALEFOR puts the ring on his finger)

CYNDER (In the distance, to SPYRO, as the boat pulls away in the shadow):_ Say you'll share with me, one love, one lifetime . . ._ _say the word and I will follow you . ._

SPYRO:_ Share each day with me . . ._

CYNDER:_ . . . each night . . ._

BOTH: _. . . each morning . . ._

MALEFOR (looking after her): _You alone_ _can make my song take flight! It's over now, the music of the night!_

(MALEFOR walks slowly towards the throne. He takes his place on it, sitting on his cloak. The MOB including STEALTH ELF appears above, climbing down the portcullis. As the MOB enters the lair, MALEFOR wraps his cloak around himself and disappears. STEALTH ELF crosses to the throne and picks up his mask in her small hand)

**Talk about and ending! As the curtain falls make note, there's still one chapter left, the coming attractions page of the playbill. Just a note, I will only publish one of those every 6 stories, so make note of that. **


	22. Coming Attractions

**Coming Attractions**

Spyro and Cynder in Les Miserables

Spyro and Cynder in Spiderman: Turn off the Dark

Spyro and Cynder in Clash of the Titans

Spyro and Cynder in Titanic

Spyro and Cynder in The Wizard of Oz

Spyro and Cynder in Sleeping Beauty

Spyro and Cynder in Wrath of the Titans

Spyro and Cynder in Clash of the Titans (Remake)

Spyro and Cynder in Jason and the Argonauts

Spyro and Cynder in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope

Spyro and Cynder in Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back

Spyro and Cynder in Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi

**I hope you like the stories I've selected. Just note, this is not the order they will be in. I'll pick from them at random, and publish them when the time comes. If you have a suggestion, leave it in the comments and I'll see if I can put it in the next coming attractions page. And when I say "Clash of the Titans", I mean the one from 1981, and eventually the one which we know from 2010**


End file.
